konizfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Kroshbon
The House of Kroshbon is one of the Royal Houses of Europe, although it is also one of the youngest. House Kroshbon's sigil is a double-headed eagle and their house motto is "''Amore et Timore"''''. When Rayne Kroshbon ascended the Swiss throne, a gold crown was added above the eagle, denoting their status as a royal house. The ancestral Kroshbon stronghold is Hassigos, but since becoming the royal house, they have largely migrated to Castle Koniz, where the Head of the Family rules as King of the Swiss. History & Past Heads The family was started in 1543 by 18 year old, Gianni Kroshbon. Gianni Kroshbon *Life: 1525 - 1599 *Reign: 1543 - 1599 Founder of the family, Gianni was a young boy who was orphaned at the age of 12. He lived in Florence, where he founded the Family once he was of legal age. He became Aide to Cosimo I de' Medici, and assisted in his rise to Grand Duke of Tuscany. For this, Gianni received 2,000 Florin, striking the beginning of the Kroshbon Opes, or Kroshbon Wealth. He died at the age of 75 years old, giving birth to two sons in his lifetime, Guglielmo Kroshbon (1555 - 1582) and Ricardo Kroshbon (1562 - 1628). Richard Kroshbon *Life: 1562 - 1628 *Reign: 1599 - 1628 Ricardo Kroshbon was born the second son of Giovanni Kroshbon. He wasn't expected to inherit leadership of the family, but eventually did when Guglielmo died, prior to Gianni's death. Ricardo moved the family to England as soon as he became Head, and became a member of King James' court. He changed his name to the English variant in honor of this. After he died in 1628, the title fell to his eldest grandson, Louis. Louis Kroshbon *Life: 1609 - 1674 *Reign: 1628 - 1674 Louis was the eldest grandson of Richard, and was born to a life of nobility and leisure. When King Charles I became King of England, a year before Richard's death, he became at odd with the family. By 1634, the Kroshbon Family had fallen out of favor, and Louis moved to a large piece of land that he had inherited from his father. He established it as the official Kroshbon Estate, naming it Hassig in honor of the close river that supplied the estate. He had two children, both sons; Henry and Gerard Kroshbon. Henry Kroshbon *Life: 1641 - 1701 *Reign: 1674 - 1701 Inheriting the Hassig Estate, Henry established the Kroshbon Banking & Trade Institution, which gathered a large fortune for Anthony. He married in 1679, and had two sons; William, the elder one, born 1680; Ryan, the younger, born in 1684. Anthony died at the age of 60, with an accumulated wealth greater than all his predecessors, and effectively being the richest man not of royalty in Central Europe. William Kroshbon *Life: 1680 - 1746 *Reign: 1703 - 1746 William took control of the Family from his late father in 1701. He and his brother were denied their birthrights by the Lonesome Drifters, a mercenary group that Henry had hired to protect the Kroshbon Banking & Trade Institution, but turned on the Kroshbon family upon Henry's death and attempted to seize both the Hassig estate and the Kroshbon's wealth. William and Ryan were able to raise an army of their own, called the Kroshbon Armed Guard, which they used to defeat the Drifters in the Drifteran War and later to unite the cantons making up the Old Swiss Confederacy into the Kingdom of the Swiss. William crowned his brother as King of this new nation, with the intention of seizing control of a war-torn France. He was unsuccessful and would later force his brother out of power in 1730 and assume the Swiss throne himself. He ruled as King for 16 years and died in 1746 at the age of 67. David Kroshbon *Life: 1708 - 1748 *Reign: 1746 - 1747 After the death of William in late 1746, David ascended to both the position as King of Switzerland, and Head of the Kroshbon Family. He was third-in-line for the throne, as the third son of King William, and was sent to live in the Netherlands as a boy. After the deaths of first his eldest brother Benjamin and then his father in 1746, he and his brother Alexander became the two contenders for the throne. Alexander stepped aside in September of that year and relocated to Alexandria, Egypt to further his studies. In March 1747, only 7 months after assuming the throne, David was overthrown in the Prussian Revolt, and was subsequently disowned by the family. He fled to Russia where he later died an obscure death due to unknown reasons. Alexander Kroshbon *Life: 1707 - present *Reign: 1747 - present The second son of King William, Alexander became King of the Swiss in December 1747, after restoring the monarchy which had been disolved following the overthrow of his brother David. Prior to becoming King, Alexander served as his father's Foreign Minister for many years, acting as an important intermediary between the Swiss throne and the British government especially, and is credited with establishing that bilateral relationship. After stepping aside following the death of both Prince Benjamin Kroshbon, the Crown Prince, and King William in 1746, Alexander would relocate to Alexandria, where he would further his studies for several months before returning to Switzerland and restoring the monarchy. As of 1755, he has surpassed his uncle King Ryan and become the second longest serving monarch, after his father's 16 years. Family tree *{Henry Kroshbon}, father of King Ryan I and King William II. **{William II of Switzerland}, his eldest son. King of the Swiss and Duke of Berne. ***{Prince Benjamin Kroshbon}, his eldest son. Crown Prince until 1746. Died of fever. ***Alexander I of Switzerland, his second son. King of the Swiss and Duke of Savoy from 1747. ****Queen Maddison I, his former wife. Divorced the King in June 1751. ***{David I of Switzerland}, his third son. King of the Swiss 1746-1747. ***Prince Richard Kroshbon, his youngest son. Crown Prince 1747-1750. Removed from the line of succession in 1750. ****Empress Hannah Maria Theresa Clemente of Austria, his wife. *****Princess Cara Kroshbon, their only child. Minister of State in Switzerland from December 1751 to March 1754. ***Princess Rose Kroshbon, his youngest child and only daughter. She disappeared in the aftermath of the Fall of the Caribbean in 1746, but would eventually make her way back to Switzerland 5 years later. Married King Ferdinand VI Clemente in 1751 and became Queen of Spain. **{Ryan I of Switzerland}, his second son. First King of the Kroshbon dynasty. ***Prince Ryan Kroshbon, his only child that survived to adulthood. Created the Prince of Geneva and replaced Richard Kroshbon in 1750. Departed Switzerland after the 29th of April Coup. *{Gerard Kroshbon}, Henry Krosbon's younger brother. **Lord Jon Kroshbon, his eldest son. Minister of Law from 1736-1748, and Defense from 1748-1750. Lives in retirement as Count of Neuchatel. ***Lord Bailey Kroshbon, his only child. Prime Minister in 1751, later Viceroy of Swiss North Africa. ****Princess Seraphina Kroshbon, his wife and legitimized bastard daughter of Prince Benjamin Kroshbon. Minister of Home in 1751. Departed the Kingdom alongside her aunt. **Lord Wolf Kroshbon, his younger son. Minister of State in 1751. Retired to become the King's Viceroy to Greece, and later Minister of Interior in Austria. Vassals *House of Kohleschmied - Dukes of Venice *House of Wolfe - Dukes of Baden *House of Merian - Dukes of Sardinia *House of Dreadre - Dukes of Jura (Formerly) Military strength The House of Kroshbon controls the largest military force in the Kingdom, and can raise approximately 82,000 infantry, 16,000 cavalry, and 3,000 artillery, more than double the next most powerful House, Kohleschmied of Zurich. As the most powerful House in Switzerland, they also have the ability to equip their soldiers better than most Kantons, and can field larger numbers, which assisted Rayne Kroshbon in his conquest of the Kantons in 1721. Category:Switzerland Category:House